The Host Club
by MattieKai
Summary: Ask questions and/or fanservice to and from any of the members! You can have yaoi, the yummy twincest or just a few moments of heaven. You can ask questions too, you will get a reply, I promise. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Kai. This fanfiction isn't really** a** fanfiction. It's an ask or fanservice. So ask away. ^^ **

**Rules**

1. Email or comment on what you want answered

2. Write who you are asking the question to.

3. If its fanservice, write what kind, the pairings, the location, and add if you want something else.

**Three easy rules. Please pm or commet and it will be done.**

**Thanks for choosing the Host Club and have a nice day!**


	2. First Date

**Sorry for being late! Stuff came up! Anyways, this is for Muzic-iz-Life! Thank you for the request! Hope you enjoy this! ^.^ Also, for those who don't know, Reiko is a character from the manga! **

Hunny sits in the host club room. He giggles towards himself. He might not look like it, but he is a very smart person. He can tell the way that Mori looks at Willow and how Willow looks back. Well, it probably is hard since they are the same in how they express themselves, but Hunny has been with Mori for a very long time so he's been able to read his face. And what he reads, is pure love for Willow.

_How do I get Willow and Takashi together?_ Hunny thinks to himself. Then he pops up and he realizes the idea and giggles even more. He's going to have Reiko-Chan help him with his plan so it doesn't look all to weird.

He leaves the host club room and walks to the dark magic club room and walks in. Reiko notices him and perks up. She walks over, looking slightly emotionless and like a robot, he wants to giggle at how cute she looks but holds it in.

"Hi Reiko-Chan! I was wondering if you can help me with something," Hunny asks her. She opens her mouth to say somthing, then closes it and just nods. He then leans up and wispers this plan, she looks at him and smiles and agrees to help.

* * *

><p>Willow looks at Mori then back at the sky while listening to music. They both have been asked by Hunny to go on his and Reiko's date since he was shy to go alone. They agreed, and now they were here, at a bench near the beach, which is where they are going.<p>

Hunny arives ten minutes late with Reiko. He smiles and waves them over, they follow the smaller ones instructions.

"Hey! Glad you two could come!" Hunny grins at them. Willow just nods as well as Mori.

She can tell that Hunny is planning something, but doesn't know what.

They walk to the beach, play beach ball, swim, and other beach activitys. Sometimes they'd even have matches with others in beach ball, which made things funner.

Hunny enjoyed watching Willow and Mori. They were so cute!

Mori felt slightly nervous. He knew what Hunny was doing. It made him happy that Hunny was trying to make him happy. He liked Willow, but he still felt nervous since this was the first time he liked someone like that.

"Willow, Takashi, Reiko-chan! Come on! Lets go and play in the water!" Hunny smiles.

Now its almost seven o'clock so they all start a cook-out and barbacue stuff.

It seems like the day went way to fast. Willow smiles slightly, feeling happy about today, then looks at Mori.

Shirtless.

In front of the grin.

Wet.

Blush!

Willow blushes(well, only not alot. Just very slightly) and quickly looks away.

"Me and Reiko-Chan are going out to get fireworks! BE back!" Hunny yells and walks off with Reiko to get the stuff.

Willow just sits there, playing with the sand between her feet.

"Bored?" Mori speeks the one word. Willow nods.

Mori walks over to Willow and sits beside her.

"Had fun?" Mori asks. Willow nods and thanks him in her head for trying to entertain her for the time Hunny is gone with Reiko.

Mori reaches over and sits infront of Willow, then starts building a castle by hand, he pauses and looks up at Willow, she understand that that means that he'd like her to play in the sand as well. So she does.

By the time Hunny and Reiko come back, Willow and Mori have finished the castle.

"Hey you two! Here you go!" Hunny calls out and hands everyone a sparkler then lights it.

Willow's eyes widen slightly and smiles. The sparkkler is pretty. She looks up and sees Mori look at her. She smiles. And he does the same.

_This is... just like a date._

_Our first date._ She smiles a bit more, not noticing Hunny's looks.

Hunny is smiling at Mori and Willow.

_I'm glad. They are cute together. Good job you two._

Hunny giggles and turns to Reiko. "Isn't this fun?" HE says happily.

"Yes. It is. Thank you," Reiko smiles.


	3. Question for Tamaki

**For SarySoda! This is for Tamaki! Tamaki was a bit... shocked XD**

**Question:** Tamaki, we all know that you love Haruhi, but do you also feel sexually attracted to her?

**Reply:**

Tamaki: *gasp* O.O O/O O/O O/O WHAT! S-S-She is my beloved daughter! H-how! Your going to give people the wrong idea! I! I can't think of things like that! Gya! I love her! But... daddy... can't think like that! Yes! I beilieve my little girl is beautiful and perfect and like the sunshine in everyway! But! B-But! I can't...! Sh-She's my daughter! *is panicking and deep red. Starts rambling about how a daddy is supposed to be*

Kyouya: *fixes glasses* Please. Tamaki already has enough time doing... what ever he does, we can't have him waist more brain-power. He needs those to actualy be able to do things in life.*cough* *cough*

Tamaki: M-MOMMY! TT-TT How mean! *runs into corner and grows mushrooms*

Twins: *laughs*

Hunny: Poor Tama-Chan...

Mori: ... -.-

Haruhi: Senpai! STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY CLOSET DAMMIT!

Kyouya: *sigh* Anyways, thank you for your question. I guess it was an... interesting reaction he made. *host smile* Please come again

Twins: Hahahaha! The boss is such a loser!


End file.
